The Nightmare
by jessygirl2
Summary: edward left, bella has a nightmare. what happens when she wake up to find her parents dead. R&R Better then it sounds. Possible Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of twilight it is the magnificent author Stephanie Meyer that does, but any characters I do create will be mine, this is also my first fan fic so it might suck. **

* * *

BASED IN NEW MOON AFTER EDWARD LEFT!!

**Preface**

It has been days since I've thought about him, even realized that he is still in existence but yet I'm wondering where he is right at this precise moment. Every time I think about him it's as if the world is closing in around me and I can't breathe, as if I'm never going to see him again. Every time I think or say his name it's like a thousand knives stabbing me all over my body and as if my heart is going to explode...

**Chapter 1**

**The Nightmare**

**JBPOV**

"Bella you need to wake up!! Your having a bad dream wake up please, oh god wake up" I said in a panicked voice.

"It looks like she's dreaming about "him" again, the way that she's crying and thrashing around like that." My dad stated.

"This looks bad, it looks very bad what are we gonna do? Do we just let her go through this pain like this?" I asked.

"It's all we can do son, to watch her through this pain because we tried to wake her up but with you shaking her she probably thinks it's her dream pulling her deeper into it."

**BPOV _The dream_**

"_Where am I? What is this place? Who are you?? Why am I blindfolded?" I asked. The last thing I remember is me sleeping on Jacob's couch. Then I heard a musical womens voice start to talk._

"I'm the person that you thought you'd never see again, the person that you always ran away from and you didn't want me to find you. We are in the same dance studio that you were in here just last year with my beloved James that your dear Edward took away from me. And for your last question, it is I Victoria although you probably already guessed that by now with my little clues." I said I could hear the smile in her voice. "In one corner over there is your beloved Edward, in corner number two is your precious father Charlie. In corner number three is your Mother Rene and in the middle of the studio is your best friend Jacob Black. Who would you like me to kill first your beloved Edward, your Father, your Mother, or your best friend Jacob Black?"

"No!! YOUR NOT KILLING ANYBODY!!" I screamed.

"_Ha ha ha ha ha" she laughed. "Watch me." She took off my blindfold. As I looked around the room. I could tell that she wasn't lying to me. I stared at her in disbelief as she walked over and stared into my mothers eyes. I wanted to do something but I knew I couldn't, after all I'm only human. She stalked towards her pulling her head to the side, exposing her neck. Kissing her neck right before she sunk her teeth into her neck. I had to turn away from it but I could still hear my mothers screams as they got lower and lower until I couldn't hear her anymore._

"_Why?" I asked. "What did I ever do to you."_

"_Bella, Bella, Bella" She said while shaking her head. " you my dear have caused me to lose my mate and I don't appreciate it, not one bit."_

_I watched as she stalked towards Charlie. Growling at her prey. She grabbed his head in between her hands and kissed him on the lips. Watching this made me sick knowing it was the kiss of death. She leaned his head to the side and kissed his neck right before she sunk her teeth into his neck. Sucking him dry his screams barely able to hear from a humans ear._

_I looked away to see Jacob and Edward looking at each other. Jacob had a determined look on his face probably thinking up a plan to get out of here. I seen jacob pull a pocket knife out of somewhere cutting the ropes. He then threw it over to edward so he could cut himself free. I was so happy maybe they could get us out of here alive. _

"_NOOOOO!!" Victoria screamed. " HOW DID YOU GET FREE?" she stared at Edward evilly as he swings the pocket knife back and forth. "YOU WILL HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT." she screamed as she pounced at Edward. I saw Edward and Jacob run towards the door and disappear. _

* * *

_Why didn't they save me. Jacob was supposed to be my friend and Edward was supposed to be the love of my life. Why haven't they saved me? Right then it clicked, I was alone no one to help me. No one to save me, I wanted to die._

**I hope you enjoyed my story, I would like to get REVIEWS to see how you**

**liked it and to tell me if u want more chappies :D Till next time **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of twilight it is the magnificent author Stephanie Meyer that does, but any characters I do create will be mine.**

**Also I'm sorry about the big time gap of not writing but I just couldn't think of what to put next and then this big idea just came to me like bam. Anyway happy reading :D:D:D. Oh also I couldn't think of anything else to do other than continue what I had from the dream but what happened in the dream came true. **

Chapter 2

The Fight

_I could not believe what happened in there__, I was speechless. But how was it under my control. It wasn't. A million things were going through my mind at this moment, how was I suppose to live knowing that I had no parents, what would I do?_

As Jacob and Edward came strolling into my mother's house with Jacob congratulating Edward on saving the both of us I was just completely emotionless and not saying a word. How can they be so happy when they just saw 2 people get killed, why do I live in a world with self centered guys but I guess that's just how guys are.

All of us stayed the night and that was a very interesting night for me, Edward and Jacob all sleeping in the same bed because there was only one bed in my mom's whole house for some odd reason. It was very awkward for me because I love Edward with all of my heart but there's just that little part in me that still lingers for Jacob.

When we all woke up in the morning we quickly got dressed and headed back to forks for a long drive home. For the ride home I was sitting in the back seat with Jacob and he had his hand resting on my thigh. As I was gazing out the window with the trees passing by I thought how am I going to get through this, how am I suppose to walk into school on Monday and face all the people and act if everything is still normal? As I sat staring out the window I noticed a sign along the highway that said Forks, Washington. Finally were home!

Edward drove me to my house to get an overnight bag to sleep over at his house because it would just be too weird to sleep in a house all alone with knowing that your dad was never coming home. I looked in my dresser and decided on getting a cute little black tank top and a pair of blue skinny jeans and my pink silk pajama's that my mother got me in her many gifts that she sent me over the years and my bathroom necessities and headed downstairs.

As I got downstairs I saw Edward and Jacob in my living room arguing what house I was sleeping at, I thought I heard something when I was getting my overnight bag but I wasn't sure.

Edward and Jacob!!!!! Would you happen to mind me asking what are you arguing about?

We were just having a disagreement about where you are sleeping tonight is all.

I want you to stay at my house because your always with Edward

SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND OBVIOUSLY SHE'D BE WITH ME!!

THAT STILL DOESN'T MEAN THAT SHE HAS TO BE WITH YOU 24/7!!!

_(__At this point Edward and Jacob are yelling face to face at each other)_

GUYS!!!!!!!!!!! ENOUGH, don't you realize what happened to me today and your yelling at the top of your lungs over where I'm sleeping tonight. What is wrong with you guys, do you not have any sympathy, all I want to do is lay down in a bed and collapse because I'm exhausted. (she turns to Jacob) Look Jake sorry but right now I'd like to be with my boyfriend and that's just that okay, I love him and you're my best friend.

As we all walk out of the door it is in complete silence in the car all the way to Jacob's house to drop him off. As Jacob got out of the car he turned to me and we just stared at each other and after about 30 seconds we both snapped out of it. After our staring session Jacob waved goodbye to me and then Edward sped out of the driveway.

On our drive home Edward was driving fast as he usually did but he had this stern look on this face probably because of the argument that Jake and he had earlier this evening. I totally didn't get why they were getting so bothered about it, I was exhausted, all I was planning on doing was falling asleep as soon as I got home so it didn't matter where I slept anyway.

"Bella, my love were home now"

While he shaked me awake I drifted into consciousness and realizing I was staring at the house in front of me I willed myself to open the car door and stumble into the house. Edward being the gentlemen he was picked me up bridal style with my arms snaked around his neck and carried me up to his room and placed me onto his leather couch.

I suddenly felt feather light kisses being traveled up and down my body, I was really tired but I'm sure I knew what was going on and that it was real. I felt cold hands sliding up and down my sides and I motioned to him that I was awake now since he woke me up. I reached my hands up around his neck and pulled him closer to me as I kissed him passionately on the lips. I felt him bite my lower lip softly but not enough to penetrate my skin and I greatly accepted him access, he explored my mouth with his tongue while with his hands he rubbed my breasts with his hands through my shirt. I suddenly felt him jump off the bed and saw him huddled in the corner. I wasn't shocked to say the least I was expecting it to happen but also hoping it wouldn't.

"I can't do this, I'm not going to break my boundaries I can hurt you in the slightest millisecond break your body in half with my incredible strength sorry but I just can't".

All I could think about was sleep and I felt my eyes dreading the inflatable sleep that overcame me. I surrendered and drifted off to sleep.


	3. authors note

**Authors note**

Hey guys, I'm in the process of writing chapter number 3 but I want it to longer so I'm working on page 3 and at the end of that page I'm going to post. So hopefully I'll have it up by tomorrow because I'm going to be away for a week so but I'm making this chapter really good so just keeping you in suspence for a little longer.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of twilight it is the magnificent author Stephanie Meyer that does, but any characters I do create will be mine. **

Chapter 3

The Funeral

As I woke up I found myself in Edwards room on his black leather couch, I looked over to find him sitting in front of the couch staring at me probably watching me sleep before.

"You didn't look very peaceful when you were sleeping; you were mumbling your mom and dad's name."

"What was I mumbling?"

"You were saying please no, don't kill them there the only family I have." "I'm surprised that you don't remember because you were really twisting and turning last night."

"I'm surprised I didn't because I usually remember my dreams." "Maybe I had that dream because of it all happening yesterday and it was still in my head." "Edward what am I going to do about the funerals, how am I going to pay for it." (Right at this moment Bella is crying frantically into Edwards's chest)

"Don't worry it's going to be all right, you know that whatever you want we'll pay for it." You know that we're financially stable with our many bank accounts all over the continent. "let's go downstairs and get a tissue so you can blow your nose and I'll fix you some breakfast."

"Okay I guess some food will bring my spirits up a bit"

As we were walking down the staircase I saw Alice come running up the staircase nearly slamming into me in a hug.

"Oh my gosh Bella I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you when everything happened." "I wish I could have been there, I'm sorry to hear about your mom and dad."

"Alice I'm glad you weren't because I wouldn't have wanted anything to happen to you either but thank you for wanting to help."

"Bella can you honestly tell me that you think that Victoria could hurt me, I think that she could try but there's no way that she would hurt me."

"Don't be so smart about it Alice, Bella is only trying to protect you."

"I know Edward, go feed this woman I just heard her stomach growl."

As me and Edward made the rest of the way down the stairs I didn't realize how much I was hungry but I really was since I only had breakfast yesterday morning and that was only a banana and some apple juice. I was starving!!

"So Bella what would you like?"

"We have eggs, bacon, toast, cereal, and oatmeal."

"I think I'll have some eggs, bacon, and toast if that's okay"

As me and Edward were sitting down to eat he just contently stared at me while I was eating since he always does because he is fascinated by me. After I finished eating all I could think about was the funeral, what a mess I would be in at the funeral. When was it, I don't know but I think that Alice would know because she's making all the arrangements for it. I'll remember to ask her when it is, but I hope it's soon to get it over with.

As I was staring into space I still had my dish in my hand standing in front of the dishwasher and after I was out of my trance I realized that I was still holding my plate from breakfast, I muttered to myself and put my plate into the dishwasher.

"Hey Alice, when is my parents funeral?"

"Bella it's alright, you don't have to worry about a thing, and I've got it all taken care of."

"But Alice I want to know when it is just so I have time to prepare for it."

"It's this weekend ok, there's no need to worry about it Hun."

As I thought about it being this weekend I started to hyperventilate, wanted to scream until I had no lungs left but nothing would come out. Why did this have to happen to my parents?

I trudged through the week wanting it to go as slow as possible because I didn't want to break down and cry but I knew it had to come out sometime or later. As the day of the funeral trudged closer I was just getting so stressed I don't know what happened to me because I was in a daze that I just don't remember what I did. As the day came I was getting ready and I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Who is it?"

"Bella it's Alice can I come in?"

"Come on in Alice."

"Hey Bella, just wondering if you were doing okay."

"Yea I'm doing ok considering."

"Okay just making sure."

As I headed into the chapel I sit down beside Edward and his family and lean my head on his shoulder. I suddenly turn around and their bringing my mother and father in and I notice that Emmett and Jasper are helping carrying my parents' coffins, I guess I must have missed noticing them not sitting with us because of the emotional mess I was in. After the minister said the ashes to ashes dust to dust usual stuff, all I remember doing next was everybody filing out of the chapel. As people were heading out I saw people coming up to me saying their condolences. I remember Billy Black saying sorry about my loss, I remember Jake giving me a big bear hug and telling me to hang in there and then the rest of La Push said sorry about my loss. And then after that I had people saying sorry to me that I didn't even know who they were at the time.

After everybody was gone I was saw Edward and I just burst into tears into his chest, I couldn't stop myself. I held it in for too long and everything came crashing down on me.

"Bella"

I looked up at him as he said my name.

"Not right now but I have to talk to you about something but we'll talk when we get home."

"No what is it, if I'm crying right now I want to hear it."

"Well Bella, look what I've done, I know I didn't kill your parents but it was because of me that they did die and what Victoria is and how she did it. Who knows what can happen if I'm still with you. What I'm trying to say Bella is that you and I (as he lifts her chin up to his face for her to look at him) we can't be together any longer, I don't love you anymore because I don't want you to get hurt."

"But Edward, you always keep me safe, you protect me and I love you with all of my heart." (as she said this she had tears running down her face)

"But what happened, your parents died and I'm at fault of that, I don't want anybody else that you love to die at my fault, please try to understand that Bella."

I can't believe he said that, as I processed all of what he said I was crying my eyes out and I ran out of the chapel and ran to my truck and drove to the only place I felt safe anymore.

**Dun dun dunnnn………Review Review I think I did an awesome job don't you? **


End file.
